Slurry-based injection molding can be used to form solid objects, e.g., solid ceramic objects, from a fluid slurry. Slurry-based injection molding methods are useful for manufacturing complex or delicate objects with a higher density than powder-based additive manufacturing methods. For example, slurry-based injection molding is useful for forming ceramic component cores of turbine components such as turbine blades, nozzles, and the like.
During formation of ceramic component cores, internal portions of the ceramic component core may be left hollow in order to assist in making more intricate passages within the component core. Conventionally, once the component core has been cured and fired, internal portions are individually filled, and the component is fired a second time. During filling of these hollow internal portions, e.g., hollow internal portions, excess slurry may exit the component core at an opposite opening of the hollow internal portions. However, these multi-step conventional approaches can be time-consuming, costly, and result in poor fill quality.